1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data editing apparatus and a data editing method for editing imposition data to be laid out on at least one printed product having a plurality of pages. The present invention further relates to a non-transitory recording medium that stores a program for enabling a computer to function as a unit for editing such imposition data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, CTP (Computer To Plate) technology for directly producing printing plates from electronic data, without the need for generation of any intermediate products, has been in widespread use in the printing field. One process for generating such electronic data includes a process for generating imposition data, which are used to lay out a plurality of pages on a printer's sheet.
Imposition data include grid data, which define a vertical direction and page numbers of pages to be imposed on a sheet, and fold data, which define positions of fold lines where a printed sheet is to be folded into a signature, directions in which a printed sheet is to be folded, and a sequence of folds to be made. Japanese Patent No. 2898525 discloses a technology for imposing pages using grid data. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 06-208219, 2011-017938, and 2011-070449 disclose technologies for imposing pages using fold data.